Ninjask (Pokémon)
|} Ninjask (Japanese: テッカニン Tekkanin) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 20. This evolution can trigger the creation of a second Pokémon, , when the player has an extra Poké Ball and an extra slot in their party. Biology Ninjask is a small, cicada-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. Its body is mostly black with accents of yellow and gray. Most of its head is yellow, but there is a solid band of black between its gleaming red eyes. The band expands into a circular pattern on its forehead, between two pointed crests on the sides of its head. The underside of its head is gray and segmented, making it somewhat resemble a veil. On its back is a patch of black with a stretch of yellow, shaped like an upside down letter Y. Most of its carapace and abdomen is black, but there is a ring of yellow near the tip. Its gray insectoid arms extend from its chest, and usually have their small, yellow claws turned inward. There is a similar pair of back legs. It has large, veined wings with triangular, red tipping. Ninjask is a very fast Pokémon that is said to be able to evade any attack, and was long believed to be invisible due to its high speed. If it is not trained properly, it will refuse to obey its Trainer and cry loudly. Due to this, it is said to put the Trainer's abilities to the test. Hearing its loud cries for too long induces a headache. It lives in where it congregates around tree sap to feed. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Colonel Hansen used two Ninjask, along with a , against and in The Princess and the Togepi and A Togepi Mirage. A Ninjask appeared in From the Cradle to Save, under the ownership of Evian, a student in the Pokémon Ninja School. He used it as his partner-in-training. It was first used to search for Angela's after she assigned the group to search for it. Later, it was caught by , but was freed by Ash's Grovyle. used his Ninjask against Ash at the Battle Pyramid in Pace - The Final Frontier!. Ninjask battled against but was eventually defeated. A group of Ninjask appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, under the ownership of Goone. They were used for various tasks, such as capturing and transporting Pokémon to attacking larger Pokémon en masse. It was revealed during a flashback in Glory Blaze! that Paul had a Ninjask at some point in his . Paul used Ninjask in A Real Rival Rouser! during his Full Battle against Ash in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Ninjask faced off against before Gliscor was recalled and was sent out in its place. It eventually lost to Infernape. Minor appearances A Ninjask appeared in That's Just Swellow as one of the participants of the Crossgate PokéRinger competition. A Ninjask appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Ninjask made a cameo in a visualization in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. A Trainer's Ninjask appeared in Saved by the Beldum, where it was among the Pokémon seen during the Ever Grande Conference. A 's Ninjask appeared in Harley Rides Again. A Ninjask appeared in Following A Maiden's Voyage!, where it had been caught in the web of an . A Ninjask made a cameo appearance in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Multiple Ninjask appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, under the ownership of Riot. Two of them were used to carry Riot when he was about to steal . A 's Ninjask appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, where it participated in the Pokémon Sky Relay. It was in a team also consisting of and . A Ninjask appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Multiple Ninjask appeared in Lulled to La-La Land!. Pokédex entries . Because of its swift flying velocity, it can become impossible to see.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Ninjask appeared in The Cavern, where it was flying away from a storm that a Primal was creating. Another Ninjask appeared in The Scoop, where it was shown working at TV Mauville. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Goone also owns a Ninjask in . Riot was seen with multiple Ninjask in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Can I Ninjask You a Question?, when the Aqua Admin Amber left all his Pokémon behind deep underseas, he borrowed a Nincada from his teammate Shelly. It evolved right away into a Ninjask, causing much trouble for his opponent Wattson. Even after it was defeated, it evolved again into and was able to land a surprise attack that sent him plummeting toward the bottom of the ocean. The had a Ninjask available to , which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 12, Endless Level 21, Forever Level 21, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Chroma Road}} |} |} |area=Forest: Misty Edgewater (post-ending)}} |area=Flower Garden: Guardians of the Flower Patch, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 5}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX44}} |area=Gold Plateau: Verdant Grove (All Areas), White Ruins: Everspring Valley (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Double Team|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Fury Cutter|Bug|Physical|40|95|20||'}} By TM/HM By |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20||'}} |Bug Buzz|Bug|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5}} |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35||'}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Ninjask has the highest base stat of all Pokémon and all Pokémon. * Ninjask is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 456. * Ninjask shares its with . They are both known as the Ninja Pokémon. Origin It may have been based on a fully adult , with the colors resembling a '' . It also has traits in common with . Name origin Ninjask may be a combination of and . Tekkanin may be a combination of 鉄火 tekka (gunfire) and ninja. In other languages and ninja |fr=Ninjask|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Ninjask|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ninjask|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Ninjask|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=아이스크 Aisukeu|komeaning=Possibly from and |zh_cmn=鐵面忍者 / 铁面忍者 Tiěmiànrěnzhě|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Iron-masked ninja" |hi=निनजास्क ''Ninjask|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Нинджаск Nindzhask|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Ninjask es:Ninjask fr:Ninjask it:Ninjask ja:テッカニン zh:铁面忍者